metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Suns
Cold Memories Through the Metal Gear Mk. II, Solid Snake and Otacon were able to hear everything said on Liquid Ocelot's boat. Although the Mk. II was discovered and destroyed by Vamp, they were able to hear enough to figure out Liquid's true plan: to take down the Patriots himself by destroying the main satellite of JD, the head AI. Of course, to do that, he needed a weapon that was powerful enough to fire a missile into space, but was not governed by SOP. The answer was simple: the railgun from Metal Gear REX. Deducing that Liquid was planning to revisit Shadow Moses, Snake followed him to Alaska, and to the one place he never thought he would return, re-navigating the route he took almost a decade earlier to reach Metal Gear REX's Underground Base. While on the way to Shadow Moses, Solid Snake had a dream about his first visit to Shadow Moses, one which he abruptly wakes up from in a panic. After a series of haunting flashbacks, Snake emerged into the Snowfield where he fought and killed Sniper Wolf, encountering, to his shock, her doppelganger, B&B member Crying Wolf. After engaging in a lengthy sniper duel, Snake defeated her and continued to the Underground Base. Once there, Otacon used the new Metal Gear Mk. III to reactivate the elevator, taking them up to where REX was still laying unmoved, exactly where Snake had left it. Unfortunately, also waiting for him were Vamp and Naomi Hunter. Snake fought Vamp, and as he was already well aware of Vamps regenerative capabilities, managed to subdue him with a CQC administered nanomachine-suppressor injection. Vamp was now mortal, but still just as deadly. Suddenly, Raiden, fully recovered after a White Blood infusion, appeared to fight Vamp while Snake fended off the Suicide Gekko swarming the base. Snake destroyed all the Gekko, and after receiving many wounds, Raiden managed to pull off a devastating swipe to Vamp very much in the way he had killed Solidus. Vamp, now having mortal wounds for the first time, was euthanized by Naomi by a full dose of nano-suppressant. Vamp defeated, Naomi apologized to Snake and Otacon, before revealing that she had cancer, and, overwhelmed by guilt, injected herself with the syringe, effectively committing suicide. They mourned for their loss, accepting that they would never know where Naomi's true allegiance lied. One More Reboot With more Suicide Gekkos on their way, Otacon used the Mk. III to reactivate REX. With Raiden hanging on, Snake used it to escape from the collapsing base. Upon emerging, Raiden was crushed by falling rubble, and Snake was confronted by Metal Gear RAY, being piloted by Liquid. Though REX was handicapped due to the loss of both its rail gun and radome, it still had much of its previous weaponry with it, such as the free-electron laser and Vulcan cannons. Otacon also activated a program secretly installed into REX when it was still in development, which utilized its hull as a weapon in itself, drastically increasing its chances against RAY, although it could only be activated in certain situations. Though RAY had been specifically designed to destroy REX and its many variants, Snake was still able to defeat the more advanced Metal Gear model. Liquid Ocelot, however, survived RAY's destruction, and after trying to fake Snake out with acting as though he is dying from FOXDIE, escaped, with Snake at tow (although Snake also had trouble catching up to him, as he had apparently broken his arm and leg as a result of the hard landing from getting off of the deactivated REX's cockpit). Snake attempted to chase him down until he noticed a figure emerging from the ocean moments later. Liquid Ocelot then explained at the helm of his own Arsenal Gear, Outer Haven, what he intends to do with REX's rail gun: With REX's rail gun, he intends to launch a nuclear weapon at JD where he will reset the Patriots to be under his control, where everything ends and everything begins. Outer Haven, with REX's rail gun now connected to it, rammed itself into the port, almost killing a weak Snake. Luckily, Raiden, having cut off his own arm to break free, managed to stop it moving, and was seemingly crushed in the process. Trivia *The name for this Act, Twin Suns, is a reference to the remake of the original Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. *In the same fashion as Gray Fox, Ninja Raiden also loses his arm, albeit willingly. Gray Fox also uses his immense cyborg strength holds manages to hold a tremendous weight to protect Snake, as Raiden does. See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 4